Parker's Sexual Babysitters
by Eyeseers
Summary: Various characters from different Disney Channel/ Disney XD shows head over to the Rooney house to "babysit" the one and only, Parker Rooney. Pure M/M smut. Ch. 1 Parker Solo; more to follow
1. Ch 1 - Parker Solo

**Happy Late Thanksgiving and a happy Black Friday Weekend. It's been a long time since I uploaded. Now I'm back and better than ever. However, this is the last story/series to be released in 2015. So, be on the lookout for more stories and one-shots in 2016! For now, I give you another fanfiction story for you fellow readers. Enjoy!**

 _TheMysteriousman2 Inc. presents…_

 _Parker Rooney's Playmates_

 _Characters from Liv and Maddie and other Disney Characters are_ _ **not**_ _owned nor created by TheMysteriousman2 Inc. They are created and owned by the Walt Disney Company and the Disney Channel Corporation. These series of Fanfiction work are just fiction and not real. If you do believe that this is real, then you are clearly delusional. If you don't like boyxboy, then stop reading now!_

 _Ch.1-Parker Solo_

That was the last straw. Ever since his last escapade, Parker's mother, Karen Rooney has had it. She had lost her mind since she had pay $500 dollars to fix the gaping hole on the ceiling. Parker's mom forced him up into his room and shouted at him.

"I've had it with you and your little spy missions, Parker! You are grounded for three weeks and you are not going to the Spy Museum with the rest of the family next week." Shouted Karen as she closed Parker's door on her way out.

The day had finally come. It was the day that Parker dreaded since he got grounded. The whole family was going on to the Spy Museum in Washington, DC without him. Everybody had packed their bags and got into the truck, except for Karen. She walked up to Parker's bedroom and peeked into his room.

She said, "Now I know you're pretty angry at me, but this is what you get when do dangerous stuff around the house. Now there's food in the refrigerator for you to eat and I called a babysitter to watch you, but the babysitter will be here in a couple of hours." She continued, "I love you sweetie and we will be home as soon as possible."

As soon as the family moved out of the driveway and into traffic, the younger boy immediately jumped out of his bed, completely naked. It was true, Parker was gay. He always knew that he was gay since his fake big brother Todd Stetson had sex with him. He thought about what his mom said and did the responsible and surprising thing by taking a shower! He turned the shower knob which triggered the showerhead to spray water.

Parker stepped inside the shower and the streaming water sprayed all over his light brown-olive skin. The thirteen year old closed his eyes and rested his hand on his chest before beginning to lightly rub his chest. He grabbed the soap and soaped his whole body up including his own package. His hand slowly moved up to his small, light brown nipples with the teen using his fingers and the soap to lightly massage his left nipple. He occasionally gave it a light pinch and a light twist, releasing a moan from the feeling. Parker repeated the process on his right nipple before rubbing his hand and leftover soap down his hairless, toned chest and abs.

While the teen was rubbing his chest, Parker slid all the way down until his perky butt hit the shower floor. As the thirteen year old continued to soap himself, he thought about the amazing sex he had with _the_ Todd Stetson. Just thinking about the sex and the flowing warm water made his five and a half inch cock rise. He reached down to his semi-hardened length and used two of his fingers to lightly stroke himself until he was fully hard. Once he was completely hard, Parker softly flicked his light brown five and a half inch cock around before letting it rest against his toned six-pack abs.

 _Meanwhile in the Living Room_

Parker's new babysitter, Jack Brewer, just came from his friend's Dojo in Seaford to come and open up his own dojo. Although he doesn't have any money and can't find students or instructors, the eighteen year old has settled into his University of Wisconsin dorm. He is also raising money to buy a dojo building by babysitting and stripping at gay clubs. Sometimes, he misses his fuck-buddies, Jerry and Milton, but he hopes to find someone to fuck soon.

"Parker! Parker! Where are you? Your mother told me to help you practice with your karate. Hello?" shouted Jack.

 _Back Upstairs in the Showers…_

The thirteen year old teen rolled on the shower floor and got into position on all fours, raising his bare light-brownish ass into the air. Parker moved his hands down until they were resting on his ass with the thirteen year old giving his ass a pinch. After giving his ass pinches and a couple of squeezes, the thirteen year old ran one of his fingers down the length of his crack.

"Mm… ahhhhhh!" moaned Parker lightly as his fingernail lightly scraped against his hole, with the teen continuing to tease his hole for a few moments.

"Oh fuck..." moaned the thirteen year old as he slowly eased his finger into him, with the teen not withdrawing as he was down to his knuckle.

Once Parker's ass relaxed a little, Parker began to move his finger back and forth. It was weird and a little uncomfortable, but if a tongue replaced his fingers, it would make him see stars. He continued to push his finger in and out of his ass, gradually loosening his hole until it was ready for a second finger to push into him. Parker bit his bottom lip, trying to contain his loud moaning as the second finger entered his butt. The second finger was scissoring him open even further while trying to reach the special walnut sized spot inside of his butt.

When his soaked fingers hit Parker's spot, it forced him to let his mouth hang open and moan extremely loud. The teen's moan was too powerful that it was heard by the eighteen year old downstairs. As soon as he heard the moan, Jack jumped right off the couch and rushed right upstairs. As he reached upstairs, he continued to follow the sound of the thirteen year old which lead him into Parker's bathroom. The eighteen year old peaked into the bathroom, only to find the teen fingering himself and moaning out loud.

The eighteen year old felt his cock quickly beginning to harden in his jeans as he stared at the sight of Parker. As he watched the thirteen year old bouncing on his fingers, Jack's hand began to move in order to lightly palm his own cock through his jeans with the man knowing that it wouldn't be long before he would get caught.

While watching the tan teen pleasuring himself, Jack took off his shirt and began to undo his jeans with his cock beginning to hurt from the tightness of space inside of his jeans. He lightly moaned after he hooked his fingers under the waist band of his jeans and boxer briefs before pulling them down. Jack's seven and a half inch cock popped out and it was begging for attention. He wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly stroked it while spying on Parker.

After a few minutes of spying on Parker, Jack released his fully hardened length as it dangled in between his legs. He took a deep breath and tip-toed into the bathroom, trying not to be noticed by Parker and opened the shower door.

"Damn bro. That's pretty hot! Mind if I join?" said Jack as he looked straight down at the thirteen year old's position.

"Well then. What are you waiting for?" replied Parker giving his babysitter the " _fuck me_ " look as his fingers fell out of his hole.

The eighteen year old picked up the younger teen and gazed into his eyes and shared a passionate kiss. It seemed like the kiss would last for an eternity.

 _Coming Soon to the Rooney House…_

 _Tyler James from Dog with a Blog_

 _Flynn & Deuce from Shake It Up!_

 _Austin Moon from Austin & Ally_

 _& More Coming Soon_

 **Alright, that's the first chapter. Looks like it's getting steamy between Jack and Parker. So anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you liked it enough to give it a review. Make sure to tell me what you think about this by pm. See u soon!**

 _ **P.S: Chapter Two is basically done! So….See U Next Week**_


	2. Ch 2 - Tyler James

_**Parker Rooney's Playmates**_

 _Characters from Liv and Maddie and other Disney Characters are_ _ **not**_ _owned nor created by TheMysteriousman2 Inc. They are created and owned by the Walt Disney Company and the Disney Channel Corporation. These series of Fanfiction work are just fiction and not real. If you do believe that this is real, then you are clearly delusional. If you don't like boyxboy, then stop reading now! Enjoy!_

 _Ch.4 – Tyler James_

 _(From Dog with a Blog)_

 _ **The Next Day…**_

Parker Rooney woke up with a strange feeling. He felt lustful and aroused at the same time. After last night, he wanted more… more of Jack. He loved the feeling of Jack's thick cock inside of his hole. He wanted Jack to cum inside him. He wanted him to be his one and only lover. Parker hated the fact that Jack was probably going to over to Kim's house and fuck her.

As Parker started to get angry, he tried to calm himself by the memories of Jack's ripped body and his perfect fucking face. _Damn! I should have recorded it!_ As soon as he calmed down, he got up and rushed downstairs to cook some of his delicious chocolate covered pancakes. As the hours flew by, the only thing Parker did was watch TV and play videogames while eating the entire candy closet.

Suddenly, someone rang the doorbell. Parker jumped up right out of his seat and slowly walked to the door. Every step closer to the door made Parker even more scared. "Jack, is that you?" shouted Parker as he tried to communicate with the stranger.

When he finally reached the door, Parker took a deep breath and opened the door. "Ahhh! I know Karate!" he cried as he duck to the floor, trying to cover himself.

"Relax. I'm your new babysitter. Well, I am actually a back-up babysitter for my buddy Jack. So that means…" said the new babysitter as he took a long pause.

"Anyway, I guess your name is Parker from what Jack told me. My name is Tyler James." said the babysitter as he held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Tyler. Umm, did Jack tell you anything else about me or last night?" questioned Parker as he thought the new babysitter knew about the sex from that night.

"Yea! He said that you and he had sex and that you were the best bottom that he ever had. And that means I'm next!" Shouted Tyler as he began to get excited.

 _Uh-Oh! Have I become a boy-toy for Jack and his buddies? I love the sound of that!_ Thought Parker

 _ **Meanwhile at the Dojo…**_

"I'm sorry if I was not here on time." Said Jerry as he walked in wearing a t-shirt and shorts. "I was just getting prepared."

"I don't want to hear it. Go change!" Said Jack as he tried to sound stern.

"We could spar naked like we did last week." smiled Jerry.

"We didn't do a lot." Jack could not resist himself as he smiled at the Latino teen.

"I'm in a "sensei shortage'. Wink, Wink." said Jerry as he looked at Jack's bulge.

"You never have a shortage! You hit this almost every day." Jack giggled a little. He ripped his robe, exposing his muscular chest to the Latino.

Jerry removed his t-shirt and pants, leaving him in just a pair of green-striped briefs. The Latino's body was just like Jack's with eight-pack abs and lean upper chest. Jack yanked his sweatpants and his boxers down to the ground, exposing his thick cock with the large bulbous head.

"Who wants a piece of 'The Jerry'!?" The Latino teen grinned as his own dick was revealed. A massive, semi-hard cock which was eight inches long, flopped out as he flung his underwear near the rolled mats.

"Alright! Let's do some sparring." Encouraged Jack.

Ten minutes later, both of the boys found themselves jumbled on the dojo mats, their bodies touching another. Jerry gripped Jack's steel shaft making his friend moan, which signalized the end of sparring.

 _ **Back at the Rooney house…**_

Parker and Tyler both went at each other, yanking each other's shirt off and tugging on each other's clothed cocks. The older teen pulled off Parker's favorite red shirt off, revealing his soft, pale and totally hairless torso. The older teen was astonished by the younger boy's figure. Parker had little fat, but he was starting to show some abs and a sculpted chest. He reached down to Parker's own nipples and pinched the left one while licking the right one. This went on for a minutes until Parker moaned into Tyler's ear, "Go lower."

He kicked off his socks and in one powerful gesture, shoved his jeans down, leaving him in just his boxers. The older teen had slipped off his shoes, socks, and jeans which were thrown onto the floor. Tyler's entire upper body was exposed to the cool air. His chest was kind of skinny but his pecs and abs were fairly defined. He even had a little trail of hair running from his navel to the waistband of his underwear.

They both stared at each other's naked body until Tyler gave Parker the nod. Parker, shaking a little, squatted down to Tyler's boxers and pushed them down, exposing his six and a half inch cock. _Holy crap, he's big! He's not as big as Jack though, but bigger than most kids._

Parker gently wrapped his fingers around Tyler's cock and gave it a squeeze. The older teen could not resist a moan as his throbbing length leaked some clear fluid. Parker smiled at the older teen before beginning to slowly move his hand up and down the babysitter's cock. Tyler's moans quickly began to get louder as his cock was stroked by someone other than himself. Parker stopped fondling Tyler's cock, took a big gulp and licked around the thick mushroom head of his babysitter's cock.

"Oh god, Parker… That feels so great!" Tyler moaned out, enjoying the feeling of the younger teen's tongue swirling around his mushroom head.

Parker, very tenderly, took Tyler's cock head into his mouth. As he was encouraged by his babysitter's moans, he licked the underside and moved his mouth up and down on Tyler's throbbing length. The younger teen discovered that he was still really hard and that he liked sucking on Tyler's hot cock. Parker reached in his boxers and pulled out his hard little dick and balls. He lightly squeezed his five and a half inch rod as he sucked more and more of his babysitter's cock. _Hmm. I wonder how Jack's doing. What if he walks through the door and sees us? I really hope he does catches us so that I will be fucked by two cocks at once. I've really become a man-slut._

 _ **Over at the Dojo…**_

"Fuck yeah Jack!" moaned Jerry, moving his smooth muscular legs apart.

The naked dojo sensei smiled up at his friend as he lapped along the underside of the shaft. Slowly Jack's lips slid down the length as his jaw stretched as far as it would go. Jack tuned out Jerry's rhythmic whimpers & moans, teasing him with flicks of his tongue on his piss slit.

"God." Jerry grunted.

The sensei of the dojo slid his hands to the bottom of where his mouth couldn't extend, stroking and tugging on the Latinos low-hanging balls. He caged them and gently rolled the hairy orbs between his fingers. Stiffening, Jerry was newly open to an assortment of entirely new pleasurable sounds.

Jack popped his lips off Jerry's shaft and fondled the Latino's big orbs. Suddenly, he forced the left one into his mouth. Jerry felt ecstatic when the sensei switched from putting his left and right balls into his mouth. After a few minutes, Jack let the Latino's balls fall out of his mouth, covered by his own saliva.

Using his strength, Jerry hauled the sensei off of him and flipped him onto the mats. Jack's head was rested on one of the rolled-up mats and the rest of his naked body was splayed all over the floor. Jack's eyes became locked with Jerry's, with the Latino nodding stupidly as a slow grin spread across his lips. The sensei felt up the trainee's muscular chest up and down. He moved his hand to his defined eight-pack and started to rub them one-by-one.

In response, Jerry laced his fingers into the sensei's thick mop of hair, pulled him up and shared a passionate kiss with the sensei. As he stuck his tongue in the other boy's mouth, Jack let out a groan and thrust his cock against Jerry's. They parted lips and grabbed each other's ass as they grinded their hard-ons together.

"Hurry Up! I want to get rammed by that sexy dick of yours." Moaned Jack into Jerry's ear.

 _ **Back at the Rooney house…**_

"You ready?" asked Tyler as he watched the younger boy, lying on the couch, his five and a half inch cock still hard.

Parker nodded as he slowly stroked his cock, breathing heavily as his ass was about to be ripped open again. Tyler reached in between the younger teen's legs and felt up the boy's five and a half inch cock. It was pulsing and leaking pre-cum, and when the older teen gently squeezed it and rubbed the slimy precum over the swollen, purple cock-head, the young teen shook all over. "You like that, buddy?" Half-whispered Tyler.

"Oh Ty, it feels so great! Please… I'm begging you… FUCK ME!" Shouted a desperate Parker in his low voice.

"I'm not so sure about that… convince me." Whimpered Tyler.

"You really have a beautiful dick Tyler. It's so long and thick, and that head. It's a little bit scary, but… I want it. I want it more than anything!" replied Parker, gently stroking his babysitter's six and a half inch.

In response the babysitter slapped the younger teen's hand off his dick, poured some lube all over it, and aimed it at the olive-brown boy's plump soft ass. He pushed forward… and the head of his cock slid between Parker's muscular cheeks! A couple of inches of his shaft went further in as it pushed against the opening.

"UGHH! UGHHH! RIGHT THERE MAN! FUCK!" Parker Loudly - moaned.

In the back of his mind, Parker discovered he was using "adult" words, that he shouldn't be using. Tyler grabbed Parker's boyish-toned hips and held on for dear life.

"Oh god Parker, your ass is so tight! ." stated Tyler.

It was so hot watching Parker's face. He was sort of out of it but happy as his moans loudly increased. His own thick cock was hurting from being hard, wagging in the air, slapping against his flat torso, every time he got pounded.

The sounds of Tyler's balls slapping against Parker's ass joined the sounds of marbled teen's moans as the lean teen got into a comfortable rhythm of fucking him. Tyler leaned in and kissed the younger teen, at the same time he began to rock his hips so his cock moved in and out of Parker's stretched ass just a little more. Then, Parker gasped and exclaimed in his high reedy voice when Tyler pushed in even deeper. "Oh wow! That felt great!"

The older teen smirked, "I must have hit your prostate, a little happy spot in there." The lean teen kept roughly-fucking his little ass, thrusting in and out of the boy's hole.

"Oh god yes…TYLER!" Cried out Parker, as his own five and a half inch began to hurt from being erect.

As he watched the younger boy moan in pleasure, Tyler increased the pace of his thrusts until he was slamming into Parker's ass as hard as he could. His hands caressed Parker's chest as they gently pinched his brown nipples. The younger teen realized he was about to cum as the older boy's dick frantically pistoned in and out of his ass. With a whimper, he grabbed his dick and pumped it, stroking the length of his shaft as fast as he could.

"Fuck Ty, I'm going to..." Parker moaned a few minutes later as his voice was filled with lust.

After a few strokes later, Parker shook at the same time as his cock spat out a few powerful shots of cum. His sticky seed fired all over his face, his smooth chest, and onto his toned torso. Tyler could only response with a moan, as he watched the younger teen spurt some cum. The younger boy smearing his own white sticky seed all over himself caused the older teen to go over the edge. He made a last few deep hard thrusts before Tyler blasted a big load deep inside Parker's ass.

Tyler slowly eased his cock out of the younger teen and collapsed onto the sofa next to Parker. Parker looked down at his cum-covered chest and dipped one of his fingers into the pool of his seed. Lifting it, he surprisingly leaned in and licked it up with a smile across his face.

"Mmm. Tasty! Kind of salty." Said Parker, gazing into Tyler eyes.

Parker slowly moved closer and closer, leaning forward until his lips pressed against Tyler's. Despite his shock, Tyler began to kiss Parker back with the pair sharing another long-lasting kiss to end a perfect moment.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"You like this Jack! You like my big cock pounding your hot ass." Demanded Jerry as he pumped his eight inches inside Jack's hole.

"Oh yeah Jerry! Your cock feels incredible inside me! God I _crave_ your cock!" moaned Jack, wrapping one hand around his needy leaking cock.

"I crave more for your brown bubble-butt ass!" replied Jerry, slamming into Jack so hard that Jack's big pecs jiggled.

The Latino teen held on to Jack's slim hips as he felt his cock already getting close to shooting his load. The Latino was quickly getting turned on by the slightly needy moans coming from his submissive friend's mouth.

"Oh yeah! Give me that meat! Fuck!" half-shouted Jack, moving back and forth on the Colombian's bare rod. "I am gonna cum soon!"

"I'm getting close too! Oh, fuck Jack!" replied Jerry, pumping his dick inside Jack's hungry ass, also poking his prostate.

"Here it comes, baby!" Jack said through his clenched teeth as he pumped his cock. Jets of his thick, white juice fired out of his cock, splashing across his smooth chest and abs.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Jerry shuddered as he reached his climax. He pulled out and stroked his meat rapidly. After a few fast tugs, his thick cock spewed a huge load of his sticky, warm seed onto the sensei's face, pooling in his mouth with some globs of cum shooting all over Jack's toned chest. Jack licked some cum off his face, satisfying his own taste buds.

"Damn!" said the Latino. He collapsed next to the sweaty cum-covered sensei.

In response, Jack leaned in and gently planted a kiss onto the Colombian's lips. Surprisingly, the Colombian returned the kiss as he smashed his puckered lips against Jack's. The panting teenagers collapsed onto the mats, cuddling each other as they never wanted to let each other go.

 **Only three more chapters left until the end! I'm so sad that were already halfway through it all. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review. It allows me to know if you like this.**


	3. Ch 3 - Luke Ross

_**I am so happy to continue this story with a new chapter of Parker's Sexual Babysitters.**_

 _Characters from Liv and Maddie and other Disney Characters are_ _ **not**_ _owned nor created by TheMysteriousman2 Inc. They are created and owned by the Walt Disney Company and the Disney Channel Corporation. These series of Fanfiction work are just fiction and not real. If you do believe that this is real, then you clearly have a problem. This story involves gay sex between two underage teens; this story is pure fantasy. If gay sex bothers you, please stop reading now! All disclaimers apply. Enjoy!_

 _ **Parker's Sexual Babysitters**_

 _Ch.5 – Luke Ross_

 _(From Jessie)_

The next morning was very strange for Parker. His ass was still hurting from the rough sex with Tyler last night. He stumbled from his bed to the closet, grunting with each and every step he took. As he tried on some clothes, the doorbell sounded throughout the house. Parker rushed down the stairs and unlocked the door, excited as to whom was on the other side.

"Hey sexy! You ready for the time of your life?" grinned the teenager.

It was Luke Ross from the TV ad that Parker saw last night. Luke was featured as the main fuck boy to fuck. Along with all the other boys shown, Luke was the only one who was good enough for Parker.

"Hell yeah!" Smiled Parker as he began to make out with Luke.

He pulled Luke into the house, as they fell onto the couch. Melting into the kiss, both boys soon became animal-like, acting hungry & needy. Out of nowhere, Parker's hips bucked, reminding them both of the horniess that Parker needed to get rid of.

Separating from each other's lips, Luke began peeling up the bottom of his shirt, but Parker's own soft hands covered them.

"Allow me," came out of his mouth.

Luke's shirt peeled off with no effort at all, revealing his God-like chest and chiseled six-pack abs. The younger boy slid his hand all over the God-like chest, fixating on the two taut pink nubs. Parker reached for them and sucked the right bud as he twisted the left one until Luke's nipples turned red and pointy.

Luke was squirming from the intense pain of every tug, pinch, or slurping, but as soon as Parker's tongue moved across his chest, everything changed. Parker began kissing the skin on the toned boy's body, digging his tongue down the ridges of his abs before he sunk it into his navel.

The younger boy removed his tongue and ripped Luke's jeans off, exposing his bulge concealed inside his boxers. Parker snuck his hands down the back of Luke's boxers, firmly cupping his ass, kneading them and spreading them.

Parker hooked a finger in the top of Luke's boxers and pulled downwards, carefully sliding them off. As his boxers were thrown over the couch, Luke's hard erection popped up, nearly smacking Parker in the face.

Luke's cock stood at a full six inches, a pillar of marble – white skin, and its foreskin was pulled back completely as it released the thick purple head. The fuck boy gave Parker the nod and the little man took a big gulp and licked around the thick mushroom head.

"Oh god, Parker…" Luke moaned out, enjoying the feeling of the younger teen's tongue swirling around the purple head.

The younger boy could only grin at the sound of his name escaping Luke's mouth. Parker decided to stop teasing the fifteen year old as he took the mushroom head of Luke's cock into his mouth and started sucking on it lightly. He felt the smooth and rough textures of the underside of the mushroom head, allowing clear liquid that streamed from the tip to gather on his tongue.

After sucking on the head for a few minutes, the younger boy pulled off and his lips moved down the six inch shaft of the older's teen cock until he reached Luke's brown pubic hair and balls.

"Mm. Oh yeah!" groaned Luke.

Parker slid his hands down to where his mouth couldn't reach – The Balls. He caged the older teen's balls and gently rolled them between his fingers. Stroking and fondling them really pushed the fuckboy to his limit. Luke felt even more overwhelmed as his balls were placed into his mouth. Parker switched from putting his left and right balls in his mouth.

"Ahhh… D-Don't stop Parker." Continued the fuckboy.

After a few minutes, Parker let the older teen's balls fall out of his mouth. He gently guided Luke down to the couch and crawled on top of his crotch. The younger boy lifted his shirt up over his head, revealing his toned chest. The fuckboy licked his lips as he admired and fondled with the boy's physique.

Parker loved the older boy's total lust for him. He thrusted his hips back and forth, pushing his bulge into the fuckboy's round ass. "You like this! You like my hard cock pressing against you?" asked Parker.

"Oh gawd yes! I love it! You are such a sexy little stud and your body smells so manly!" shouted Luke, with a lustful tone.

The fuckboy yanked Parker's pants and boxer briefs off, sliding down his hairless legs as he threw them in a pile on the carpet. Parker leaned down and made out with Luke, rubbing both of their hard cocks together.

Out of all of the boys he has been with, Parker was the most demanding. For the first time in his career, Luke felt small and vulnerable as the younger teen was on top, dominating him. He loved the feeling of Parker's warm and smooth body on top of him and his growing, hairy legs rubbing against the younger teen's hairless legs.

"Oh Parker, you are just so hot! Fuck me! Fuck me RIGHT NOW!"

Parker pulled some lube out from his couch. He poured some onto his throbbing cock and onto Luke anus. Parker gave his cock a few strokes before he aligned his cock at Luke's entrance. Parker wasted no time as he plunged his five and a half inch cock into Luke. As soon as Parker's head was pushed into the fuckboy's ass, Luke couldn't resist but gasp.

"Are you okay?" said Parker, questioning himself as he thought about pulling out of Luke's hole.

 _UNGH! This hurts like hell, but I know that the pain will subside. God, Parker looks so hot dominating my ass…_

"Luke….LUKE!" shouted a concerned Parker, trying to keep him from passing out.

"Yeah. I'm alive. What'd you say?" replied a hazy Luke.

"I said 'Are you okay?'" answered Parker.

"Oh yeah! I'm perfect! Especially with your smooth cock up my ass. Now, keep on pushing and FUCK ME!" Luke bursted out.

After getting the signal from the Fuckboy, Parker pushed in even deeper. Luke bit his lip to restrain himself from yelling so loud. Both boys looked deep into their eyes as Parker forced the last few inches into the fuckboy's ripped hole. Luke wrapped his legs around Parker's skinny waist, pulling him closer. As soon as Luke got adjusted, the younger teen slowly began to rock his hips back and forth, causing the fuckboy to smile in ecstasy.

"NGH! Your ass is so tight against my cock! You feel so good!" Said Parker, trying to flex his muscular square nipples.

The younger boy quickly thrusted his hips faster, ramming his cock deeper into Luke's hole again. The fuckboy immediately released a high-pitched moan as Parker's five and half inch struck a special spot inside of him. It had it his prostate.

"AWWW, FUCK YEAH PARKER! HIT THAT SPOT! RIGHT THERE!" Shouted Luke as Parker forced himself to hit the prostate again.

Every Parker slammed into him, Luke would always get closer to his orgasm. The fuckboy threw his arms over the sides of the couch, giving himself to the younger teen. He was breathing hard and his chiseled abs were flexing with each thrust.

Parker couldn't help but feel a sense of pleasure as he became a top for the first time. He slammed into Luke like there was no tomorrow! The room was filled with lustful moans coming from Luke, with the sounds of Parker's balls slapping against his ass adding more to the experience. The libidinous moans from Luke were silenced when Parker pressed their lips together. The couple continued to make out while Parker grabbed the fuckboy's cock and furiously stroked the massive six inch.

"Mm….Oh fuck Parker… I'm gonna cum!" moaned out Luke. The younger boy smirked and resumed tugging on the fuckboy's thick cock.

Luke couldn't take it anymore as he began to shoot his load, with most of his thick, creamy cum flying onto his face and into his open mouth. A couple more spurts painted his chest white, and the last few drops landed on his six-pack abs.

With the older boy's ass tightening around Parker's cock, Parker pounded into Luke as deep as he could. He released a low moan, watching his cock slide between Luke's white, round ass. Suddenly, he lightly slapped the fuckboy's ass with his hands.

"Uhhh! Oh yeah, Parker!" squealed Luke. "Slap my ass! Hit it harder…please!"

Parker did what he was told and smacked Luke's ass repeatedly. Every slap became more aggressive and harder while Parker continued to fuck the older teen. After a while, the fuckboy's ass became bright red like a cherry. Increasing the thrusts and force of his pounding and the repeating ass slaps quickly got to the fuckboy who hit his limit.

"Oh god, PARKER…" screamed Luke as he had another orgasm, covering himself in his own cum.

Seeing him shout his name and shooting his load, it didn't take long afterwards for Parker to finally shoot his load.

"Oh shit Luke… here it comes…" whispered Luke, before shooting multiple loads of his thick cum into the fuckboy's ass.

As soon as he finished, Parker collapsed onto the cum-covered boy below him. Exhausted and covered in a bead of sweat, Luke wrapped his arms around the younger teen, gazing into each other eyes. They both moved closer to each other, inches away from each other's lips. Without warning, Luke leaned in and connected his lips to Parker's own, with Parker still shocked that the fuckboy smashed first. They both stayed on the couch for a couple of hours, with Luke resting on Parker's cum-dry chest.

 _Wow! Topping felt so great! It feels SO much better than bottoming. Maybe, I should try it with Reggie and Dump Truck!_

 **Looks like Parker is going to become a Top! Sadly, I will be taking a break from this story to work on some one-shots! However, I hope you had a fantastic time reading this chapter and all the other ones. Make sure to review this chapter. By the way make sure to read my other stories, and suggest other stories for me to make.**

 _(P.S: Be on the lookout for some one-shots from your favorite shows such as Girl Meets World, Lab Rats, and a Special Mighty Med + Henry Danger event!)_


	4. Ch 4 - Joey Rooney (Part 1)

**Happy Holidays, everybody! I hope you have been enjoying the previous chapters to Parker's Sexual Babysitter's. This story was originally going to have** **10 chapters, however I have decided to end this story with 7. I have decided to do this because I needed to explore others areas of unconquered TV Shows. Therefore, I give to you...**

* * *

 _Eyeseers Inc. presents..._

 _Part 2 to a 4 Part 2016 Series..._

 **Parker's** _ **Sexual Babysitters**_

 _Ch. 6 – Joey Rooney_

 _(Part One)_

 _ ***Warning -** Characters from Liv and Maddie and other Disney Characters are _**_not_** _owned nor created by TheMysteriousman2 Inc. They are created and owned by the Walt Disney Company and the Disney Channel Corporation. These series of Fanfiction work are just fiction and not real. If you do believe that this is real, then you are clearly delusional. If you don't like boyxboy, then stop reading now! Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _The Next Day_**

 _"I had such a great time last night! Maybe I could come back again!"_ said Luke as he gathered his clothing off the floor _._

 _"Maybe. Don't you have to get going to your next "guy"?"_ replied Parker, questioning _the fuckboy true feelings towards him._

 _"No! I've decided to stay with you Parker Rooney! You fuck me so good like no ever has before. I love it when you treat me like the little bitch I am! And that cock.."_ Shouted Luke as he gave his master little quick kisses from his face all the way down to his light-brown chest.

Suddenly, the garage door opened up and the red family van came into view.

" _Shit_!" Said both boys as they realized that the Rooney family had come home a week early than scheduled. The two boys stared at each other, with the two thinking about how to get out of this sticky mess. Immediately, Luke and Parker ran down the stairs, heading to the back door. Luke gave the tanned teen one last sloppy kiss on the lips before exiting the Rooney house.

Luckily, Luke left the house just in time since the family had just stepped into the house. Joey Rooney was the first one to enter.

" _I'm_ _back! I missed you so much house!_ " Said Joey as he started to tear up from arriving back to his safe haven. He suddenly grabbed Parker by the arm and pulled him in for an big strong hug.

After a short time of being uncomfortably hugged by his big brother, Parker began to feel his flaccid cock grow. Knowing that he didn't want Joey to notice his growing hard-on, Parker quickly broke the hold his brother had on him and ran up the stairs.

Unbeknownst to Parker, Joey had a raging erection growing in his own jeans. Joey had the biggest crush on Parker since he overheard the teen jerking off. He even saw the the boy spraying his load all over his chest. When his parents told him that they would be vacationing without Parker, it broke his heart in two. Now that he's back from the horrid vacation, Joey told himself that tonight would be the night to fuck his baby brother.

* * *

 ** _That Night_**

Everybody was sound asleep in the Rooney Household. All throughout the house not a whisper nor mumble was heard. While he knew that this was wrong and that he shouldn't be doing this, Joey knew that it was now or never. He got up out of his bed and slowly moved over to Parker's. Without making a noise, he pulled Parker's cover which revealed the teen's growing bulge that was concealed within his briefs. The older brother licked his lips before steadily sliding his little brother's briefs down, exposing the five and a half inch cock that laid before him.

This was it. This was the moment that Joey had been waiting for. He took a deep breath and wrapped his hand around Parker's cock. At this point, Joey lost control of himself as he couldn't believe that he was holding Parker's growing semi-hard cock. Getting back to the matter in his hand, he began to stroke the shaft very slowly as he tried not to wake the little teen.

However, a sleepy Parker started to wake up from his dreams to the sight of his older brother stroking his own cock.

" _Joey, is that you?_ " Yawned Parker, still trying to get himself together. " _What are you doing to me?_ "

" _Shhhh! Just let it happen Parker. You are going to enjoy it!_ " answered Joey, calming the little boy down before the boy could start talking loud and their parents would catch them in the act.

Deciding not to stop Joey, Parker released a small moan as Joey increased his speed. With each and every stroke, Parker would twitch all over the bed, unable to contain himself from releasing moans and gasps.

" _Joey, I'm getting close!_ " Parker whispered. After hearing Parker, Joey released his little brother's cock from his grasp with a whine escaping his little brother's mouth.

Joey crawled on the bed until he reached the five and a half inch shaft. The older Rooney brother gently slid his hands up his little brother's thighs, caressing every part of the younger teen's legs and hairless balls. After caressing his younger sibling's legs, Joey leaned over the young teen and took Parker's cock into his mouth. It took all of Parker's power not to grab Joey's hair and force more of his cock deep inside of him. Soon enough, Parker lost it when Joey began to suck solely on the mushroom head, with the older brother wagging his tongue all over the piss slit.

" _Joey! I-I'm Cumming!_ " Parker moaned out.

Joey grinned widely and continued sucking on his little brother's cock a little faster until Parker reached his limit. Parker threw his head back as he shot his load, releasing a tumultuous moan. Parker started shooting his load into his older brother's mouth with Joey trying to capture all of the white sticky goo. Once the younger teen had finished shooting, the older Rooney pulled off the boy's five and a half inch cock. While he had only tasted his own cum, Joey found himself actually loving the flavor of his little brother's cum.

" _WOW! That was really good._ " Joey replied with a grin before leaning in and stealing a heated kiss with Parker blushing as he was able to taste his own load.

The sweaty and sultry kiss continued for a while as Parker lightly ran his fingers up and down his older brother's chest. It wasn't long before the younger Rooney's fingers descended to the older Rooney's boxers where Joey's flaccid eight inch cock were, stroking it gently.

" _Joey...Will you... fuck me?"_ Parker whispered to Joey.

Joey's eyes widened from his little brother's request with the older teen knowing that this is what he always wanted - to ram his cock into his little brother!

" _YES!"_ Joey replied. The older teen looked down and quickly pulled his boxers down, with Parker releasing a moan as Joey's eight inch cock came into view.

The two boys moved around on the bed until they had gotten into position, with Parker on his back and Joey hovering over him. Grabbing onto Parker's tan legs, Joey lifted his little brother's shanks and bent them over, exposing his little brother's round ass. The older Rooney leaned down and took a long lick from the top to the bottom of the young teen's puckering hole. Parker's moans began to rapidly fill their bedroom as Joey lathered the boy's glossy hole, drenching his ass in saliva. With his hole finally prepared, the older brother took ahold of his waning eight inch pale cock, giving it a few strokes.

"Are you sure that you still want to do this, Parker?" Said Joey, already starting to back out.

"Yes Joey, I'm ready for that eight inch monster!" Responded Parker as he began feeling up his older brother, grinning at the thought of his brother plowing into him. _Wow! Joey's just so big! His dick is probably the biggest that has ever been inside me. I know that he has always wanted to fuck me and I think I wanted it to happen as well. I love him and his eight inch monster cock, I really do..._

"AWW SHIT!" Shouted Parker, coming out from his thoughts as Joey pushed the head of his cock into his entrance. The younger boy began panting rapidly, inch by inch of the eight inch monster slowly seeping deeper and deeper into Parker's warmth.

A low groan escaped the older Rooney's mouth as he enjoyed the fact that he was actually losing his virginity to his older brother. He used all of the restraint and self-control in his system to prevent himself from hurting his younger brother. No matter what he did know, he had crossed the line between what is right or wrong. In all of his wild fantasies, Joey envisioned himself fucking his little brother hard and freely. Now that he was actually doing it, the older Rooney wanted to take his time and not just fuck him, but make love to him.

Parker gave his older brother a slight nod with Joey smiling as he began to slowly move in and out of his little brother's orifice. The older teen couldn't help but moan heavily as he began to fuck the little Rooney senselessly. As he continued to thrust into Parker, the older Rooney turned his attention to his little bro's hard cock which was slapping against his toned chest.

"Munch.." Parker moaned out as Joey grasped the throbbing dick, giving it a few strokes before releasing it from his tight hold. _This is amazing. Munch is actually doing pretty well and his cock feels so good inside of me! I never want this end!_

"Keep fucking me, bro! Just like this! Plow me!" Shouted Parker

"Yeah! You love my big dick in your tight little ass, don't you Parks?" Groaned Joey

All Parker could do was pant as his need to cum went through the roof. Knowing that he could shoot at any moment, Parker took ahold of his five and a half inches and stroked it with all his might. _Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"Fuck Munch, I'm gonna..." That's all Parker said before he succumbed to his orgasm.

Joey was only able to respond with a low and heavy moan as he watched his little brother shoot his load. Parker's dick began spewing liquidy, white cum onto his chest and onto his toned abs with one shot of cum hitting his mouth. As Parker subsided with his strong load, Joey quickly followed and shot his load with rope after rope of his thick cum spurting into the olive-brown skinned teen, coating his insides. Once he had finished shooting, Joey pulled out of Parker's ass and collapsed right next to the young boy, with the boy's cum slowly drying on his chest.

"So, did you like that lil' buddy?" Joey asked his little brother awkwardly after sitting next to him for a few minutes.

"Are you kidding?! It was best ever! Plus, I'm glad it was with no one other than my own brother!" Replied Parker, blushing from the response. "You always make me smile, you always join me on our adventures, and you know how to protect me like an older brother should!" Continued Parker as his eyes got lost into his older brother's until they were able to feel each others breath. "I...I love you Joey."

Joey had no response. Suddenly, he leaned in and gently kissed his little brother. As one kiss became two and two became three, the Rooney boys made out the whole night, cuddling in each other's grasp.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the brothers, a certain someone from Parker's past was looking in that night and now he is seeking revenge on both of the Rooney boys.


End file.
